


Steadfast in the Waves

by vade_brucestephenbucky



Series: Vade's Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fear of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vade_brucestephenbucky/pseuds/vade_brucestephenbucky
Summary: Tony comes to the beach with Stephen, and as the sun begins to set, they walk out into the water, much to Tony's worry. But, Stephen with there, he could stand, steadfast in the waves.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Vade's Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651507
Kudos: 41
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Steadfast in the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> For the IronStrange Bingo square, "Sand".

“I told you, I’m not going into the water when I don’t know how to swim,” Tony said and crossed his arms against his chest. He raised his sunglasses above his eyes, looking at Stephen as he sat up in the lounge chair. 

Stephen shook his head. “You don’t need to know how to swim to wade in the water,” he replied and smiled at the man. He walked to the man’s side and sat on the edge of the chair. 

“One time, Tony. I know you’ll love it,” Stephen implored and laid his hand on the man’s thigh. “Nothing bad will happen, I promise.” His eyes were wide and pleading, and Tony couldn’t resist those eyes. 

Tony sighed and took off his sunglasses. “Only because I trust you.” He stood from the chair and looked to Stephen. 

“Follow me.” Stephen eased down the beach, letting Tony experience the water washing over his feet. Stephen was unsure of Tony’s ability to steady himself in the water as they approached the shoreline. 

Tony shivered from the sensation, observing the waves as they approached the beach at a steady pace. The oscillation of the water made his head spin, and he reached for Stephen’s hand. 

“It’s alright, Tony,” he comforted and took Tony’s hand into his. “If you feel yourself getting sick, keep looking up.” Stephen met the man’s eyes, a reassuring expression on his face. “I’m not going to let you go.” 

“How, how far are we going to walk out?” Tony asked, attempting to hide the nervousness in his voice as he planted his feet in the wet sand, tightening his grip on Stephen’s hand. The water was now up to the lower half of his leg. 

Stephen took a stride ahead against a small wave. “It does not matter. I want you to be comfortable in the water. But please, tell me if it becomes too much for you to handle.” 

“I will, Stephen,” Tony ensured and stepped forward with the man. Their height difference put him at a disadvantage, for the waves were more likely to push him backward in the water. However, Tony, even though he wouldn’t admit it, wanted to succeed in this task. Not only for Stephen, but he wanted to take pride in himself for overcoming his fear of the water. 

Stephen met his eyes. “The waves will be stronger as we go further out. When you aren’t moving, bury your toes into the sand. That way you’ll have a better chance of not riding a wave backward.” 

Tony nodded and pushed his feet into the sand below him. The stability was comforting as the cool water rushed against his thighs. He then, with a surge of quick confidence, brought his feet from the sand and took three steps forward, pausing to let a wave wash over him. 

Stephen smiled at the man and followed, his hand still wrapped around Tony's. He gave Tony a look of reassurance. 

“Let’s keep going,” Tony said. He brought his feet from the sand and took a few strides forward, his hand still tight in Stephen’s. He planted his feet just before a wave washed over his waist. The water, to his surprise, was comforting, the sensations all slowly becoming familiar as he repeated these actions with Stephen. Even though he was still wary of losing his balance, the waves ceased to cause him immediate fear. 

Stephen took notice of his change in demeanor, for Tony’s grip was no longer firm and did not twitch as he continued into the ocean. Stephen stroked his palm softly, releasing the stress between both himself and the man to his side. Their proud smiles shifted to ones of relief. 

The water now rested at their chests, and the men planted their feet in the sand. Any further and waves would be far too high and fierce for Tony, or even Stephen, to handle. Where they stood was an encompassing moment of equilibrium, so the men stood with one another, their chests rising and falling as the pattern of their breaths echoed that of the waves. 

The sun had begun to set in the distance, the bright orange flow reflecting unto the water. The clouds weightlessly floated across the sky, carrying a pink tinge beneath them. The air was soft and warm as if a thunderstorm might roll in within the next couple of days, but neither of the men had any storms on their forecast. Their focus lied in this peaceful, stable moment; it shall be one of the few the men share. The waves did not shake their hold in the sand. Whatever storms the two may face, they shall stand steadfast with one another, hand in hand, as they did now. 

And as they shall do until the bounds of life break them apart. 

“Thank you,” Tony spoke. His voice was soft, but his words were certain as he met Stephen’s eyes. “For being with me. Through this, through everything. Just, thank you.” 

Stephen’s heart swelled in his chest and his gaze softened into Tony’s. “If I wasn’t with you through everything, I would not be who I am today. I love you, Tony.” 

“I love you too.” Tony exhaled and watched the sun slowly set before them, his mind immersed in the presence of his lover the serenity of the sea.  
“Now,” Stephen said. “I told you that you’d like the sea.” He smiled brightly at Tony.

Tony shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I like it just fine. I don’t know if I’d enjoy it as much if you weren’t here,” he admitted and returned the smile. 

“To be honest,” Stephen began, rolling his shoulders back. “I don’t think I’d like it as much either. I love the ocean, don’t get me wrong. But it’s just a whole lot better when I have the reflection of the water in your eyes to look at.” 

“Then I’ll have to start coming out with you more. But if you let go of my hand, I will not hesitate to promptly return to my chair,” Tony remarked as they began to ease back to the beach. 

Stephen let out a light chuckle and nodded. “I understand.” He loosened his fingers ever so slightly, sending a soft gasp out of Tony’s lips. 

“You better be glad I trust you. That is the only reason I’m out here, to begin with,” Tony declared and tightened his grip on Stephen’s hand with an unamused smirk. 

“Do not worry,” Stephen said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m not going to let you go, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i liked this one. i thought it was cute. i hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
